Igteria
by unfunff
Summary: There is some force at work that pulls our favorite DMC characters into the island of Igteria. Slowly the signs of disorder creep upon our hunters and they find themselves caught within its trap. What is the secret behind Igteria’s quiet little town. NxD


**Title [ **IGTERIA** ]**

**Disclaimer** **[**Characters of Devil May Cry belong to CAPCOM and are not of this author's property. Everything within this fanfiction is purely imaginary and creative writing. I claim no responsibility to the damage of your mind once exposed to this terrible penmanship.**]**

**Rating [** T – susceptible to change. **]**

**Pairing [** Eventually Nero x Dante. **]**

**Summary [**There is some force at work that pulls our favorite DMC characters into the island of Igteria. Slowly the signs of disorder creep upon our hunters and they find themselves caught within its trap. What is the secret behind Igteria's quiet little town of Saint Roam's. **]**

**Author's Note [** Plot may seem similar to a few games or even fanfiction that I am not aware of but it is not due to my effort to plagiarize anyone else's hard work and merely coincidence or inspiration. **]**

The situation Dante found himself in was highly unfavorable. He was without pizza nor the money to purchase said pizza. He blinks slowly before he asks the teller again for what was probably the fifth time.

"Could've sworn you said that I have a balance of _zero_ in my account just now, you sure you're looking up the right Dante?"

Perhaps there is another Dante Sparda in the world, just not as awesome and totally bereft of money. Or even a Danta Sparda or a Dante Spider or… _something_. The teller gives the devil hunter of considerable size and strength a wary look before he decides to humors the tall man in rechecking the account.

"I am regretful to say that it appears you have been robbed Mr. Sparda."

Sucking in his breath, he looks away from the man before he turns back around. "Are you sure--."

"_Yes._"

Wincing, Dante backs away from the man, just a little more than stunned. "I'm…penniless?" _Pizza-less?!_

Sighing, the man works to show the seemingly dense man his account information before his eyes widen in surprise. His mouth forms a silent 'oh' that sends Dante's hope soaring. "I'm NOT penniless?" He gets a nod and he almost dances out of relief. Pizza is on!

"They left you but a cent within your account Mister Sparda. This is quite unusual."

As the man moves to bring up the papers, Dante turns away from him, walking briskly to the door of the bank. "Sir?"

Fleeing the scene, Dante walks swiftly through the city with a scowl towards his shop. Oh, he's already got an idea of the who, what, when, where, and _why._ Trish and Lady have been bugging him about a vacation for months and it's been nearly a month since he's heard from either of them, making them his prime suspects.

As a matter of fact, the last time he's seen them, they've been wearing the most evil looks on their face as they waved on their way out. This was some sort of conspiracy! He sighs lightly as his foot falls onto the steps before his shop. If only the women were installed with some level of decency, they'll come back before he were to starve to death. So far, they weren't doing a good job of that.

Kicking the metal doors to his shop open, he marches straight to the phone and dials the number to Trish's cell phone. Thankfully, because of her inability to stay in one place for long, she had gotten one of the new technologies as a means of being reachable when Dante had a job for her. It'd have been greater still if she'd pick up. Slamming the phone in a fit of anger, he slowly drags up the receiver again to dial Lady's number. He was once again moved to the voice messaging system but this time, Lady had prepared for him.

_This is Lady's phone but I am not able to receive your call. Please leave a name and number and I will call you right back, unless you are Dante and in search of your money. Your money and I are having a great time at Igteria. Do not look for us. _

As the dial tone droned into his ear, various scenarios ran its course through Dante's mind. Many of which ended with his own miserable death of starvation. They were trying to kill him slowly and painfully, he was sure of this.

This time, he sets the phone down gingerly and walked around his desk to pull at the cabinet behind it. Where the fuck was this Igteria? He will find it before death finds _him._

Bringing out the magazine that Lady had spent a good amount of effort waving at him before, he flips through it quite hurriedly and---. "Ahah!" slams the magazine down onto the desk while pointing at the despicable ad that had turned his otherwise very loyal partners against him.

"Damn you blue ocean and blue skies! You've tempted the weak into your devil's work! But no more! I will save me!" He pauses. The model on the ad was quite attractive—no! He will not be felled!

Following his pointer finger he moves it down to where it listed the cost. If he had not been half devil, he was sure he'd have died of heart failure the moment he'd seen the charge. Narrowing his eyes at the strange ad, he growls at it.

"I hope you were worth it at least…" Since there was no way he'd want to hear their complaints about how disappointing it was after they went through the trouble of robbing him blind.

***

After having successfully bugged Enzo about a little spending cash for his bike and one night's worth of pizza, he diligently plots his course to this island resort. He couldn't quite afford any ferry to this luxurious island, but he can fly so might as well be cheap about it like the poor man he was. He sighs as he puts his slice of pizza down to stare at the phone. Maybe it would be best if he were to wait here for a job instead of hunting the women down? Then at least he'd be able to buy pizza for a little while as he waits for the next job…They'd have to come back eventually, he reasons.

Closing his eyes, he pinches the bridge of his nose as he considers his options. If getting a customer with a password was a lot more frequent and dependable, this would have been an easier choice but as luck would have it, he rarely got any decent jobs. He wasn't planning to set off to rescue kittens from trees just because he was out of pizza money…or was he? Settling down with his elbow tucked under his chin, he gives the phone a speculative look as if giving it a chance to prove itself worthy of the space it took up on his desk. Admittedly, now would be a great time to start ringin---.

As if on cue the phone comes to life and Dante barely holds himself back for the third ring. "Devil May Cry." A pause, a raised brow, and an affirmative followed by quick scribbling ends the call. He gives the phone a suspicious look as a feeling of unease settles down into his gut. "There's no such thing as coincidence…" He mumbles to himself as he glances over the address he had gotten from his pizza fairy.

Saint Roam's Town in Igteria. What were the odds that the moment he decided against chasing the girls into Igteria, he gets a phone call that land him right where he was against going?

Frowning slightly, he picks up the phone to call Lady and Trish again, silently urging them to answer. Redirected to their voice messages once more, the uneasy feeling grew at the pit of his stomach. It seems that his lady partners may have run into some trouble during their stay at this island. Or having a great time ignoring him.

***

They had been enjoying their vacation away from home. It was costly, but after the heroics in Fortuna, the young couple found themselves given an offer too tempting to refuse. They were under the constant watch within the grounds of Fortuna, and quite frankly, Nero found it stifling in the small city. If he could even call it a city.

So here they were, on a sponsored vacation on some exotic island, Kyrie wearing that scandalous thing called a swimming suit and enjoying the sun and the view. Perhaps relaxation was not meant for Nero. Or the boy had gotten himself unknowingly cursed with a trouble magnet when Sanctus had lead their people to hell. Gritting his teeth, he absently runs his fingers over the cast that hid his demonic arm and growls unhappily. Something wasn't right. Of all people, why would someone come to ask them of help? They couldn't possibly know about Fortuna or his arm. They should have blended in with the other totally powerless, normal looking couples, but no. They were out in the woods walking towards who knows where to help this random stranger out of whatever misery he stepped in.

Nero wasn't sure if this was a good idea. As a matter of fact, he was really quite sure it was a terrible idea but Kyrie was so set on it and after saying something along the lines of 'oh but Nero, I'm sure you'll be able to save me from whatever danger this island brings me' with that sweet and trusting smile of hers—there was no way a man like himself could back down from that!

Sighing, he trudges behind the woman who meant the world to him and frowns ever so slightly at the man beside him. He sure the hell didn't trust this guy but Kyrie did and of course, if it comes to his suspicions, he will protect her from this stranger. This…Enil.

"She is quite noble and compassionate."

Surprised, Nero quickly looks forward, feeling that he was caught staring. "Y-yeah of course she is."

"Quite beautiful as well."

The frown on Nero's face deepens. Oh he _knew_ that, he just didn't like it when others acknowledged it as well so he chose not to answer.

"Who'd you call earlier? Back up?" Nero questions instead, it was a direct declaration of distrust as well as a question. One that Kyrie would have looked at him disapprovingly for had she heard him ask it. However, Enil was not perturbed.

'Of course' is the man's answer as he grins with seeming innocence but Nero felt himself smarter than to trust this man. The expression on Nero only grows stormier and he grabs the man's shoulder as he shoves him to the nearest tree. Kyrie notices this.

"Look, I don't know what you're planning but _I_ am not going to fall for this. I'm expecting a trap and the moment I see one, you'll be missing a limb or two. Starting with your _head_!"

"Nero!" Kyrie rushes towards them, worried and anxious at the look on Nero's face. She places a cautious hand on Nero's arm. "Leave him alone Nero. Mr. Enil isn't as terrible as you make him out to be--"

Irritably he turns to her. "And he's not as wonderful and nice as you think he is!" He shakes the man slightly as if to make a point. "He smells of something." He glares at the quiet man who only looks back with the appearance of calm. "Something rotten." The ever present smile on Enil's face does more than tick him off and what he wouldn't do to wipe that grin off his---.

"Nero, don't be so childish. Let him go." Kyrie speaks to him sternly.

The young man in love loosens his grip slightly, a little put down by the disapproval in her voice, but mostly from the way she decided to shield the man against his own instinctual need to protect her. One last glare and Enil is let free, turning his back to the both of them he mutters his dislike under his breath. Whatever this man was planning, he will protect Kyrie from it, and he tries very hard to block out the apologies Kyrie makes to Enil.

***

Landing on the cliff overlooking the grand hotel that Lady and Trish probably spent most of his meager fortune, he drags his gaze away from the well lit area towards the darker corner of the island. This place turned out much larger than he imagined and he was quite undecided about that surprise, if he cared at all. Tucking his devil wings in place, he releases his devil trigger and breathes in the cool night air.

"Phew. Something sure does stink around here."

**End Notes:** Short beginning chapter! Hopefully I know where I'm going with this, hah.


End file.
